


Once Upon A Time

by Quietbang



Series: Once Upon a Time [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-18
Updated: 2011-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quietbang/pseuds/Quietbang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, there was a boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A Time

**Author's Note:**

> This in no way belongs to me. I just play in MGM's sandbox.

Once upon a time.

Once upon a time there was a boy.

Once upon a time there was a boy, and there was a cove, and a ramshackle house on the other side of the railroad tracks.

Once upon a time there was pain, and there was an alley, and a town that smelled of fear and shame and caribou piss.

Once upon a time.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Once upon a time there was a boy._

 _Once upon a time there was a boy, and there was a sky, and a red brick house in the rolling hills._

 _Once upon a time there was loneliness, and there was a uniform, and a town that smelled like dust and gasoline_

 _Once upon a time_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once upon a time there was a rock on which was written the secrets of the universe.

There was an ocean, grey and crashing and powerful, so cold that it turned you blue.

Once upon a time there was a hiding place, a wooden shack on the oceans edge, a treasure cove of tattered  
comics and twice-darned socks.

Once upon a time, there was a girl, and in this place, they dreamed.

Once upon a time.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 _Once upon a time there was adrenaline._

 _There were horses galloping beneath the harsh desert sun, salty-bitter sweat dripping down their backs._

 _Once upon a time there was a tree house that held a secret._

 _Once upon a time, there was a boy, and in this place, they fought._

 _Once upon a time.  
_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once upon a time there was music.

Arpeggios of blue and green, the painstaking precision of touch.

Once upon a time there was inadequacy. A fear of opening oneself up, because you never know what might come  
out.

Once upon a time, the piano wept without a voice.

Once upon a time.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 _Once upon a time there was a perfume bottle._

 _Buried in a sock drawer, deep beneath the boy-smell of sweat and bugspray, was comfort._

 _Once upon a time there was a memory. In it a smooth-cheeked woman smiled and hugged, auburn hair falling in laughing green eyes._

 _Once upon a time, a mother loved._

 _Once upon a time._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once upon a time there was a belt, worn and brown, with a rusting buckle.

Once upon a time, a boy cried out at torn flesh, and fell down.

He whispered to his sister before it was her turn.  
“Remember: They only hit until you cry. Don’t be an idiot, and ‘brave’. Be a pussy. Pussies survive.”

Once upon a time.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 _Once upon a time there was a belt, thick and black, with a polished silver buckle._

 _Once upon a time, a boy glared defiantly._

 _He bit his lip as the buckle ripped across his back and reminded himself.  
“Don’t give them what they want. Be a man. Men don’t cry.”_

 _Once upon a time._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once upon a time there was confusion.

A quiet child leaning into forbidden touch.

A Catholic child praying for salvation, and yet luxuriating in the sin.

Once upon a time there were lips, and smooth muscles beneath callused sea-bitten flesh, and there were over-  
alls quickly stripped off.

Once upon a time.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 _Once upon a time there was shame._

 _An easy-going child reaching out in confusion._

 _A Baptist child wondering at skin-hunger._

 _Once upon a time there were lips, and perfume, and smooth breasts revealed under too-tight tank tops._

 _Once upon a time._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once upon a time there was betrayal.

The crunch of broken ribs, the snap of shins, the red mist of blood.

Once upon a time there was a dislocated shoulder, and a heart-breaking order.

Once upon a time there was abandonment.

Once upon a time.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Once upon a time there was loneliness._

 _The easy smile of the prom king, the sparkling wit of the quarterback._

 _Once upon a time there were walls, and they were closing in._

 _Once upon a time there was an officer._

 _Once upon a time.  
_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once upon a time there was hunger.

The hard, biting hunger that comes after three days of going without.

Once upon a time there was cold, and there was terror, and there was light.

Once upon a time there was a library, and there was an application, and there was an opportunity.

Once upon a time there was a door.

Once upon a time.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Once upon a time there was a choice._

 _There was a choice, and there was a chance that was taken._

 _Once upon a time there was a name, and a boy who lied about it, determined to make it on his own merits._

 _Once upon a time there was a dream of being just like Han._

 _Once upon a time._  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once upon a time there was competition.

There was also brilliance, and the drive to succeed.

Once upon a time there was ego, because someone has to believe.

Once upon a time there was a struggle the boy had trained for all his life.

Once upon a time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Once upon a time there was a desert._

 _Beautiful in its despair, it stretched for cracked miles in every direction._

 _Once upon a time there was a fire fight, and there was an order._

 _Once upon a time, no-one got left behind._

 _Once upon a time.  
_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once upon a time, there was a job.

There was a job, and there was beautiful theory, the twists and gnarls of space-time smoothing beneath his  
gaze.

Once upon a time there was a mistake.

Once upon a time.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Once upon a time, there was a cross._

 _It hung round a soldiers neck, a whisper of a promise._

 _Once upon a time there was a room, and it was full of officers._

 _Once upon a time there was a plane, and there was a base, and it was fucking cold._

 _Once upon a time.  
_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once upon a time, there was a prayer.

Whispered before bidding that town goodbye forever, it spoke of penance, and of reconciliation.

Once upon a time there was a lie, and a cold, blinding hatred.

Once upon a time there was a stranger in a strange land, and a sentence served.

Once upon a time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Once upon a time, there was a plane._

 _There was a plane, and there was an officer, and there was a device._

 _Once upon a time there was a mad scientist._

 _Once upon a time there was a coin flip._

 _Once upon a time.  
_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once upon a time, there was a chair.

There was a chair, and there was a doctor, and there was a device.

Once upon a time there was a soldier.

Once upon a time, there was the solar system.

Once upon a time.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Once upon a time, there was a death._

 _There was a death, and there was a bullet, and there was a beast._

 _Once upon a time, chaos reigned._

Once upon a time.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once upon a time, there was a siege.

There was a siege, and there was an alien, and there was a bomb.

Once upon a time there was a soldier too courageous for his own damn good.

Once upon a time there was a dot, and then it was gone.

Once upon a time, something died inside.

Once upon a time, there was a resurrection.

Once upon a time.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Once upon a time, there was kiss.**

 **Harsh and demanding, rasped chin on rasped chin, chapped lips taking without mercy.**

 **Once upon a time, there was trembling.**

 **The vibrations of adrenaline and amphetamine turning electric.**

 **Once upon a time, there was a bed, and there was a soldier, and there was a scientist.**

 **Once upon a time.**

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been thinking of doing this for other characters and relationships. Good idea? Terrible idea? Who should I do first?


End file.
